


Loss

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has to face a big loss, but he is not as alone as he thinks
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, where Zeke was living on the roads before Casey's grandfather offered him a place to stay on his farm
> 
> ***
> 
> written for FFFC (Dreamwidth) - Prompts: stone, alone, laughing, house, candle - 1 sentence only per prompt

Casey was sitting on the old **stone** bench in the backyard of his grandfather's farm. He needed to be **alone** for some time, to morn about the only one who had always felt like his soulmate. So hard to believe that he was gone, and that life did go on as if nothing had happened; his parents and his uncle already made plans to sell the farm as soon as possible, and his stupid cousin was flirting and **laughing** with his girlfriend as if he was at a party.

Suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder gently:“ It's hard to endure in the **house** , huh, with all the people around who never where here when he could have needed their help.“

Casey turned around and met the hazelnut-brown eyes of Zeke, not sparkling as usual but sad, and he thought that maybe the young man was the only one who truly mourned about his grandfather; „I want to go back to the graveyard, lit a **candle** for him,“ Casey said,“ wanna join me?“


End file.
